Trace Memory: Back Again
by Emi Kurosaki
Summary: Ashey Robbins has just thought that everything is back to normal, but once again, she is wrong. Find out what happens when she finds out that her mother might not be dead.
1. Chapter 1

The stories restarts.

∙I was sitting on the chair on the porch to their apartment on the fifth floor. My white hair was blowing in my face. It was a shame that it was real short that it only made it to the end of my head. My dad, my Aunt Jessica, and I had just come home from Blood Edward Island. I was still having that bad memory about my mother▓s death. I was the only one who was there when my mother was murdered by Bill, who is now dead from falling from a cliff. All he had to say was ⌠my time has come.■ I am a curious and independent fourteen-year- old girl looking for the truth about my mother now. My full name is Ashley Mizuki Robbins. Richard Robbins is my father, a scientist. He was studying human memory at the same government as his wife, Sayoko, when the two of them disappeared. Then ten years later, he contacted me to meet him at Blood Edward Island. Sayoko was a scientist too, my mother . She was first from Japan, but came to the states to research human memory with Richard. Jessica Robbins is my dad▓s younger sister and a high school teacher. She took me under her own wing when Richard needed to be alone. I remember the first words I said about this event. ⌠I just found out that┘my father is alive.■

I just stopped thinking when my dad called for me. ⌠Ashley, do you have that DTS still?■ ⌠Yes, it is in my room.■ I didn▓t have to worry about thieves going into it because it only activated when my finger print was entered. I had a picture of my mother when I was very young in her arms next to the DTS. ⌠Let me see it because I need to replay something.■ ⌠OK, let me get it, I▓ll be back in a moment, hold on.■ I ran to my room and picked it up. I raced to the kitchen where Jessica and dad were. ⌠Start it, Ashley.■ I turned on the power, and then entered my finger print. ⌠Ashley Mizuki Robbins, born October 20th, 1991. Finger print entered. Main menu up. DAS entered. All on DTS.■ Dad clicked on the one that had the code ASH853LEY in it. That was the one which had dad▓s current memory on it. He had brought the DAS card out of its slide. Then the same with the red one with SAY919OKO on it. It had dad▓s real memory on it. Why did he need the memory cards, why not the journal DAS? ⌠Why are you using those? Why not these?!■ ⌠Because I need to replay a memory.■ He placed it in the main Trace system and played the white card. It had him as the murderer for mom▓s murder. This was Bills thought, not dads. Then dad played the red card, which is a true memory. This one had dad come home to see mom still alive, but coved in blood. Then dad found me in a closet where mom hid me. Like crashing in my head, the scene came to me. Mom and I were waiting for dad when mom heard footsteps from inside the house. Mom told me to hide in the closet, for me to be as silent as a mouse. Someone started to talk to her, but not dad. He said ⌠give me the trace Sayoko■ ⌠The trace is not yours■ ⌠GIVE IT TO ME SAYOKO!■ ⌠No.■ Then I heard something I never heard before. A gunshot. The man had shot my mother. I looked out of the closet to see my mom▓s murderer and mom covered in blood. A little bit later, dad came home and spotted mom. He rushed to her just in time for her to take her last breath in dad▓s arms. Then dad began to call me. He opened the closet doors and picked me up. It brought tears to my eyes thinking about it. It was horrible to think of someone who could and would commit that crime.

Dad told me to go to my room for a little bit. I ran to my room and typed on my computer. ⌠My dad needs to know something, but what? Why dose he needed those DAS clips? Why did he not want me in there? How could he send me away like that in the first place? Why, why, why, why. It▓s not fair. Why could he not look into my eyes? How could he do it when we just meet two days ago after being separated from each other for almost eleven years? Why? It doesn▓t make any sense at all. Not at all. If he really wanted me, why did he ignore me and Jessica like this? Why? It really didn▓t make sense to me at all.

Then I heard a call, from Jessica. I ran into the room like a bat out of ┘anything, anywhere, anytime. ⌠Ashley, look into the DTS and tell me, does it look like your mother? Look at the woman in the picture you have in your room?■ I looked hard at the frozen picture of mom on the DTS and went to the picture in my room. They did not match at all. ⌠No, as a matter of fact, they don▓t!■ I screamed. The one in the DTS had a lot of white and black hair. In the background, the white hair flowed behind the woman. In the picture, the women had all black hair. ⌠The picture is the true image of your mother.■ Dad spoke softly to me. It was too much for me to want to know. Now I wish I was still in my bedroom. ⌠The women could have been there for a good reason or a bad.■ Darn it, nothing will like to stay the same, will it? Now I was getting real frustrated at this whole thing. ⌠Crud! What next? Are you going to be a ghost when I turn around? Is the world going to turn to ashes in a minute? CRUD! I am getting real bored of everything changing on me! Can something stay NORMAL anymore?!?■ ⌠Ashley, I know how you feel, I┘■ ⌠No you DON▓T know how I feel because you are doing this!■ ⌠ASHLEY ROBBINS, YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME, NOW! I am NOT doing this; I now wish I never told you this! Why did I think you could understand it?!■ No, that wasn▓t too much for me! He was! I ran to my room, slammed my bedroom door, and locked it. Then I ran to my bed and cried for hours. About four hours later according to Jessica Jessica knocked on my door. ⌠Ashley, dinner is ready and I want you to eat in with us.■ ⌠I don▓t want to.■ I cried. ⌠Unlock your door, please■ So I did and went back to my bed. ⌠Ashley, it is not good for you to stay in your room all the day.■ 


	2. Chapter 2

I left and came

That night, I did not sleep enough because I did not wake up until about 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Father wasn't in the mood for me either. Every time he looked at me, he would shake his head and turn away. I couldn't take it any more; I left my barely touched breakfast eggs and bacon and went to my room. Jessica tried to get me to sit down again but I ignored her and locked my self in my room for the first time of day and not the last. Tonight, I was going to make my move. I was going to run away. I'll show them! They not going to keep me from doing it either. I put track 6 on 3 Doors Down life of my own which I believe to be my theme song, more now than then. So I grabbed my old backpack, more of a knapsack, and packed a few things that it could have inside. 1. My mothers picture, 2. A picture of my family 11 years ago, 3. The 4 people picture Dad, Mom, Jessica, and Bill 4. A pic of Jess, 5. My teddy bear from my 3rd birthday and last is my DTS. I threw my bag under my bed. Then nights seem to take forever to come because I did nothing to add to my day other than talk to Jessica. A few times, dad looked in my room and again shook his head and walked away. Oh I couldn't wait to see his face when he found out that I was missing. Well, night came and I unlocked the door. Plus I really wasn't running away, I'll be in the bushes. Now the plan is in action. The next morning I woke up to a yelling. They just found out that I was missing. I looked in the window, Jessica yelling at dad for not being a good dad. Tears were pouring down Jessica's face. I never meant to hurt Jessica, only dad. Every time dad tried to go near Jessica, she would yell for him to go away. It would only last for a day. How bad could it get? Well, real bad. Jessica cried all day and dad, teary eyed, look at the table, all day. Now it's night again, I could go back in. Once again, I unlocked the door and went to bed. That morning, Jessica ran into my room and hugged the life out of me. "Ashley, why did you run away like that?" "Because of the way dad was treating me. I did not like it at all." I replied. Then dad walked into my room and said, "There you are! I was so worried about you." "You were. I mean you worried about me?" "Yes, I did." I cried with joy that he really missed me. I jumped into his arms and cried and cried. I never thought he would miss me…I never did. I explained what happened and my reasons. They seem to take it easy on me and did not tell me off at all. I really felted loved. Plus dad said sorry for how he treated me too. I think that he learned his lesson for the day. That night at dinner, something spooky happened. All the lights went out. The house shook like it was scared of something else than the lights. And that night in bed, I saw someone who I know. D. A ghost that I meet at Blood Edward Island. He had come back! I never knew he could come back! Including the fact that he finally has just been able to go on to the next life. So why is he visiting me? Why is he waiting in front of my window? How come I can still see him? Many questions came through my mind, but none of them I could answer. Everything was just so confusing. Everything kept changing on me and it's getting on my nerve. I blinked a few times to see if it was really who I thought it to be. 'Could it really be him? After two days he came back to me and might want something else. Or maybe he has info that he might want to give me. Or…something else I might not like. What every the reason was, it was him outside my window…and he wants me. Thoughts were running through my mind, wondering why he was here; he were he needed something, or had something for me. Or even for my dad.


End file.
